The Witch and The Warlock
by TheFandomToRuleThemAll
Summary: Tana Potter is as normal as she can be for a new goddess. But what shall happen when she is caught up in the shadow world's war. Will she help them fight or will she fall in love.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or Mortal Instruments. If I did do you think I would be on this site, like seriously I would be in my mansion on a private island.**

Tana Potter came down from mount Olympus. She used to be a demigod but her cousin Percy Jackson ratted her out by accident. Her father, Hades, told her all of Olympus' secrets, Zeus, when he found out he punished Tana with immortality. She was still allowed the same rights as any other god or goddess. So back to the original topic. She was going to Camp Half-Blood to visit for maybe about a month. She was approaching the border she looked through the mist. She was surprised to see Percy and a Cyclops fighting a Colchis bull and Clarisse fighting another one. She instantly jumped into action grabbing her guitar and turned it into a sword to help Clarisse, since the Cyclops was currently smashing the other bulls head in. Clarisse was obviously surprise but then shook it off. Since Tana's sword is stronger than regular celestial bronze swords her sword cut right though the bull. She went to see if Clarisse was alright, Clarisse looked shocked for a moment then nodded her head and said "yea". Tana nodded then turned to Percy. He looked shocked that she was here but quickly shook it off and ran over to hug her. "Hi little cousin" she said after hugging him. He just smiled up at her. They went to the Big House to see Chiron along with the cyclops ,that Tana was weary of, and Annabeth. When they got there Chiron was packing his bags. "Pony", the cyclops said which got Chiron's attention. "Excuse me" Chiron asked. "Where are you going" Percy asked. Chiron looked down at him with sad eyes and said, "Someone had to take the blame for poisoning Thalia's Tree". Percy looked down with a pained look on his face. Chiron then looked at Tana and said "Swear to do all you can to protect him, swear on the river of Styx". Tana opened her mouth to do it but then thunder rolled outside and she threw her hand up and screamed "REALLY". The she looked to Chiron with sad eyes and he nodded in understanding the looked to Annabeth. "Then you swear, swear to protect Percy, swear on the river of Styx". "I-I swear" she stuttered. There was a rumble in the ground and Chiron looked a little relieved. The horn sounded for them to go to dinner and Chiron said "You guys better get going". They all left Chiron to finish packing.  
"Who is the new director anyway" Percy murmured. Nobody answered of course. When they got to the dinning area heads turned. "Who invited that?" someone from apollo table murmured. Percy glared in the general direction. "Well if it isn't Peter Johnson and Tana Potter" a sly voice said. They looked over to see Dionysus. Percy gritted his teeth and said "Percy Jackson". Dionysus was sitting with satyrs feeding him peeled grapes. Next to him was someone Tana knew all to well. "Tantalus" Tana bit out, "What are you doing here". Tantalus only glanced at her. Dionysus and Tantalus started talking to Percy about last summer but Tana wasn't paying attention. A purple portal like thing with people with sparking fingers coming out of it caught her eye. She climbed onto the table to see it clearer. "What are you doing woman" Dionysus yelled but fell silent when he saw the portal. When the portal closed Tana and Dionysus started to run over there swords in hand. When they got over there Someone who Tana assumed was the leader raised his hand and Tana felt a waved of energy that slowed her to a speed walk but completely knocked over Dionysus. The guy looked interested by this. She stop and look at Dionysus and realization dawned on her. She raised my hand to stop Dionysus from attacking and said to the guy "You guys go sit at the table at the very end, I will be there after I explain this to my colleges". The guy looked confused and didn't move. "Don't worry" Tana said,"I know all about the shadow world". The guy ,who Tana still thought was the leader nodded and walked over to the pavilion with the rest of them right behind him. Tana turns around to an angry Dionysus in her face. "Why did you just let them go" he yelled in her face. "You know how I'm in charge of the shadow world, well they are half human-half demons with magic" Tana said. Dionysus just shook his head and said "Even after 100 million years there is still more to learn". Tana smiles at him and starts to jog to table 13. Right outside the pavilion Tana threw her sword in the air it turned into her guitar she caught it and strapped it to her back. "Impressive magic" the guy at the head of the tale said, he held out his hand and said "Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Boston". Tana took his hand and said "Tana Goddess of Fire, Protector of the Shadow World, and Mistress of Death". Magnus' eyes widened and then he bowed and Tana laughed and said "There's no need for that" while literally pulling him back up. "But what are you guys here" she asked kinda confused. "Shouldn't you know" he said with a smirk on his face. "It doesn't work like that" Tana said with a smirk of her own. "Valentine is going after warlocks now so we need a place to stay" He said."Well it's good for you I have magic so I can resize my cabin so you guys can stay with me" She said while sitting down and summoning a plate. "Yes very good indeed" He said while smiling and sitting back down.  
After an hour of eating and conversing we go to the bonfire and Apollo cabin leads in a song. After Tantalus stood and said "And now time for some changes, we are reinstituting the chariot races!"  
Murmurs broke out in the crowd mostly out of fear. "Now I know this was discontinued years ago do to ah, technical difficulties" he continued. "Three Deaths and 6 injuries" someone from Apollo cabin said. As Tantalus explained the rest Tana explained the actual game to the warlocks "First off you can either team up with another cabin or be by yourself, you build a chariot there are no limits dirty play allowed,  
that's what make it so dangerous,you have a week to build your chariots and choose your horses, I picked the skeleton horse last time, they have the lightweight advantage, I wanted to team with Percy because he can talk to horses , and that's about it in a nutshell".  
"Why do you people play this" Magnus asked. "We discontinued it for a reason, Tantalus isn't normally here" Tana said glaring at Tantalus. "Now to deal with this creature Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase saw fit to bring here" Tantalus said waving his hand toward but before he could say anything else a glowing trident appeared above his head and Tantalus made a lame joke about family resemblance. When we where released to go to the cabin I led the way to cabin 13. When we got about a yard away Tana said "Stay here for a moment unless you want to get vaporized". "Why would we get vaporized" Magnus asked a bit wary.  
"I have wards set up so wizards and witches don't find me" Tana explained, "I'll be back in a moment". Tana disappeared into the cabin.

Valentine is back. First he was just recruiting Shadow hunters but now he's going after Warlocks and Magnus can't have that. He had to get them away from Valentine and the circle, so he gathered them in his club and opened a portal. He didn't have a determined place but anywhere was better than here at this moment. Magnus wasn't going to let it show, but he was scared. Valentine killed a lot of Warlocks last time and he wasn't going to let that happen again."Ok Warlocks last chance at salvation" Magnus said. "Magnus!", Magnus turned to see Dorthea running over to him. She pulled him by the arm and started yelling "Where have you been Dorthea has been kidnapped and-" she was cut off by Magnus. "Executing her little plan I suppose; she was going to get us all killed with that plan, this is our last hope to get away from HIM" Magnus said with a little bit of worry in his voice. If Jocelyn had gotten kidnapped that means that her daughter with no training at all is the only hope at winning this war. "No I'm going to find Clary and train her" said Dorthea with a bit of anger at Magnus. "Fine suit yourself" Magnus spat at Dorthea walking through the portal.

Tana walked back out of the the cabin and said "Ok, now your good to go". They went inside and looked around to see nothing that abnormal, it looked like what someone would have inside a normal cabin.  
The only weird things was a door in the corner of the room. "That is your room, it won't let anyone inside that is not you guys/girls or me" Tana said pointing at the door. Magnus went to open it and let a little bit of emotion show on his face,surprise. He hadn't been expecting so much out of this door, it was kinda like a portal with a barrier on it. After getting everyone settled, Tana held a 'meeting' in her living room.  
"Ok so tomorrow you will have to get up around 7, we eat breakfast then Percy, Annabeth, and I will start building our Chariot.I'll tell you more about that later. If you want me to I could train you in essentially whatever or you could go off and do your own thing. We have rules here and you need to make sure you follow them because severe injury isn't a big thing around here." some of them look squeamish about that but Tana just continued" You can't leave the cabins after dinner,it used to not be a big thing but now that Tantalus is here he put the Harpy's on patrol everywhere and he told them not to hesitate in attacking. Now about the chariot, I will team up with cabins Athena and Poseidon, they are two very important allies. Athena is the goddess of battle strategy and Poseidon is the god of horses among many other things. We will build a chariot all week then race with horses that we picked. We will have Pegai a.k.a flying horses. You can help if you want but if you don't want to then don't get in my way. I am very competitive and am not going to go down without a fight. Now does anyone have any question." Tana finally said clapping her hands together. "If we did help with the chariot what material would we have to use" Magnus said in his usual sly voice. "We will have to use a light but sturdy metal so I say titanium more specifically nitinol, I will be able to get it easily" said Tana. "Well if that is all the questions for tonight I think it is time for bed" said Tana even though she was still energetic since she didn't need to sleep but knew that they did. After filing into the room they went straight to sleep not sparing any time to talk. Except Magnus who just stood there watching Tana while she set up her laptop. She knew that technology didn't work well with magic but she took days to set up all sorts of runes on it. While Tana was aware of him watching her she let him be until it passed 5 minutes of him just watching her; to be honest it was starting to creep her out. "You obviously want to say something so why don't we get it over with" Tana said shutting her laptop. Magnus shifted his weight and said "How long are we going to be able to stay here". "Did you seriously stare at me for 5 minutes to ask me that; well you can stay here for as long as you want and if you need me to I can do my work from here." Tana said not missing any matter. He looked relieved but also like he still wanted to say something. "Spit it out because I'm sure you're tired and it almost 12 at night" said Tana."Maybe I'll get the chance to tell you another day" Magnus said turning to go to bed and leaving confused Tana sitting on the bed staring at nothing like an idiot.  
Tana woke up at 4 in the morning, the Harpies know her and won't attack; maybe if there in a good mood they will even talk to her. She got up and got dressed not expecting anyone else to be up this early in the morning. She grabbed her mp3 and earbuds getting ready for her run. She went out into the living room surprised to see Magnus already up and he had a silencing charm placed around him; but it wasn't to block what he was saying; it was to block him from hearing the outside world. Tana contemplated talking to him or not and after a minute of her talking herself into it, she decided to talk to him. Is wasn't that she didn't like Magnus, him and his amazing eyes, his abs, his- Tana was getting off topic. She blushed to herself for thinking that way."Well don't go over there right now or he will see your blush" That is Death and Life they are ... well mostly annoying."HEY, THAT'S NOT - Wait never mind."'Whatever, what is he thinking about anyway' Tana thought to Death mainly; she didn't really like Life; He was unfair."Well currently you."Once again Tana bushed. After her blush went away Tana walked into his bubble; Death and Life right beside her. But no one could see them.  
Magnus thoughts were broken as he felt someone enter his 'bubble'; emphasis on FELT, he didn't even hear the person. Anyways when he looked up he saw Tana sitting on the back of the couch beside him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" Magnus says looking back at the floor which was beginning to look very interesting. " You didn't, I was about to go on a run" Tana said sort of smiling because he was cute when embarrassed. "Mistress you do realize you two aren't alone right?" Shut up you two. "I was just saying" they said raising their hands in defence. Magnus looked back up at her "Won't the Harpies attack you" he asked a bit confused. " Nah they know me" Tana said getting off the back of the couch and stretching.  
"If you don't mind can I come too, I would like to explore the camp some more" Magnus said after a bit of hesitation. "Of course you can I'll give you a tour if you would like" Tana said. "I would love that" Magnus said getting up from the couch.


End file.
